The Doctor's Mission
by elfcat255
Summary: Janet must venture offworld to help the team....femslash...slight hurtcomfort


-1Janet was in the middle of infirmary stockroom inventory when the claxon sounded. Not long after that Walter's voice came over the intercom, "Dr. Fraiser report to the control room…Dr. Fraiser to the control room." She put down the checklist in her hands and rushed out of the room; the only team off world now was SG-1. Calling her to the control room was never a good sign, especially knowing her favorite group of people might be in trouble.

Reaching the control room, she found General Hammond carrying on a conversation with Colonel O'Neill via MALP. Hammond turned when she walked in the room, "Here's Dr. Fraiser now Colonel, I'll let you explain the situation to her," he said moving out of the way so she could stand before the screen.

"What's wrong Colonel?" the doctor asked.

"Well…seems Captain Carter has gotten herself in a bit of a bind Doc," he told her.

"Is she injured?" she asked, growing worried.

"She said she's fine but we really can't tell; she's trapped behind a cave-in. From the sound of her voice I'd say she's hurt, but then you'd never get her to admit it," O'Neill informed her.

Janet thought, _'Damn stubborn woman; she refers to concussions as minor headaches.'_

"Can you reach her Colonel?" she asked.

"Well…that's why I needed to talk to you. There's a small crawlway between the debris but none of us will fit through it and by the time we get gear moved here to start digging her out, it might be too late," he replied, "I really don't like the way she sounds Doc; do you think you can come through and do a little spelunking? No offense meant Janet but you're small enough to make it in to her."

"Give me ten minutes to get suited up and grab my kit," the doctor replied.

"See you in ten Doc," O'Neill told her.

She heard General Hammond begin to talk to the Colonel again as she rushed from the room to go change into her field clothes. Once in the locker room she changed quickly and then ran back to the infirmary where she hefted one of the backpacks they kept at the ready for emergencies, grabbing a few other things that she stuffed into a side satchel. Fully prepared now, she headed to the embarkation room, as she waited on the elevator all she could think about was how badly Sam might be injured.

"Hurry up dammit," she muttered at the slow elevator; when the doors finally opened she rushed in and pushed the button to carry her down to the gate.

The doors soon opened and she sprinted towards the embarkation room, ignoring the heavy weight on her back. Reaching the room, she found SG-5 readying equipment to carry out the rescue. Janet glanced up at the control booth and General Hammond nodded to her, his voice came over the speaker, "Colonel O'Neill is waiting for you on the other side, let him know the other team will be through shortly."

She gave him a nod and a wave and then walked up the ramp, disappearing through the shimmering blue horizon.

O'Neill met her upon exiting the gate; he pulled the heavy pack from her shoulders and transferred it to his, "We need to hurry Doc, Daniel can't get Carter to answer her radio," he told her in a rush as they hurried down the stone steps leading from the gate.

The Colonel took the lead at a steady run, adjusting his pace so the doctor could keep up. Janet followed close behind, her eyes darting from the trail under her feet to the bouncing backpack in front of her. The doctor's thoughts focused on what type of injuries she might find when she finally reached the injured Captain.

_' If she was in a cave-in then possible impact trauma, concussion or skull fracture could have occurred and since she couldn't make her own way out the possibility of broken limbs, a crushing injury or even being still trapped under rubble was likely,'_ the doctor thought as she avoided a rut in the trail.

They soon reached a large cave opening where Daniel rushed out to meet them, "Thank God you're here Janet; she stopped talking to me about ten minutes ago."

Recovering the backpack from the Colonel, Janet opened it then began pulling out the things she might need and stuffed them into the satchel slung across her shoulders. O'Neill tied a rope around her waist and the doctor gave him a confused look.

"So you can pull the backpack in after you reach the other side," he explained.

Janet nodded and then said, "I'm ready, show me the crawlspace."

Daniel led her into the cave with O'Neill following, the rope held in his hands. About twenty feet from the entrance she made out Teal'c's large form backlit by the lanterns they set up around the huge pile of rubble blocking the cave now; he knelt next to a small opening to one side of the pile. Janet removed the satchel and knelt down to peer into the opening; it was barely the width of her shoulders but she could see a light at the end, taking the flashlight Teal'c passed to her the doctor shined it down the crawlway. A few large rocks jutted out but she could make it passed those with a little effort.

"I'll radio you when I reach the other side," she told the men as she pushed the satchel into the opening and entered the crawlspace.

It was slow going as the doctor inched her way along using her elbows and knees to crawl forward. She would push the satchel ahead of her and then crawl to it; reaching one of the rocks jutting out into the space she squeezed her way past it, grateful for the sturdy fabric of her field uniform. After what seemed forever, she finally crawled out of the opening on the other side. Janet could see the flashlight up ahead of her, next to a large pile of loose rock. She stood up, untied the rope from her waist and picked up the satchel making her way closer to the light.

Once reaching the pile, she shown her own light around spotting Sam's form, surrounded by several large boulders and other debris. Rushing over she knelt next to the woman's body, checking for a pulse; finding one, she breathed a sigh of relief; Sam was unconscious but alive. Janet clicked her radio on, "I'm through to the other side Colonel, and she's unconscious but has a steady pulse. Give me a few minutes to access her injuries and I'll get back to you," she told the man.

"Alright Doc…your pack is ready to pull through whenever you're ready; I'll let you know when we start moving the rocks," O'Neill replied.

The doctor rose from Sam's side and retrieved the flashlight whose light she saw through the crawlspace, propping it and hers' up with some rocks she began examining the unconscious woman. Sam had a large bleeding cut across her forehead and the beginnings of a huge bruise across the side of her face; Janet also felt a nice sized goose egg popping up on her head. She picked up one of the flashlights and shined it along Sam's body, there was a medium sized boulder leaning against her side, it looked as if Sam had been able to roll it off her. Moving down with the light Janet discovered why Sam could not get out on her own; her left leg lay under a large rock, trapped from the knee down.

Standing up Janet moved towards the rock on Sam's leg, she put her shoulder against it and tried to move it; the rock gave just a little but then rolled back. "Well that accomplished nothing," she muttered and then she heard a low groan, "and then again maybe it did."

The doctor returned to kneel down beside Sam's head, "Sam…Sam…can you hear me?" she asked, shaking the woman's shoulder.

Sam let out another groan and then slowly her eyes blinked open, "Janet? What are you doing here?"

"Well I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by for a visit," Janet told her flashing a smile.

"Funny…real funny," Sam said softly as her eyes started closing again.

"Oh no you don't," Janet shook her shoulder, "stay awake."

Sam's eyes opened again, "I'm sleepy."

Pulling her penlight out of a pocket and shining it in Sam's eyes she checked their reaction, "You definitely have a concussion and I'm not ruling out a skull fracture; not to mention you're probably going into shock, so do me a favor talk to me while I work," the doctor told her.

Clicking her radio on, Janet told the Colonel the extent of Sam's injuries, informing him of the rock lying on Sam's leg she asked for some sort of lever she could use to try and move it. He told her they would find something and attach it to her pack. She signed off and then began pulling things from the satchel.

"Okay Sam…the deal is you talk to me while I work on you remember?" she said pulling out an IV bag of saline and a pair of scissors.

"Mmmuh," mumbled Sam.

Janet cut the sleeve of Sam's jacket up past her elbow, swabbed the spot and then inserted the IV needle in her vein. This earned her a muttered "Owww" from Sam. "Well that's a start, but I know you can do better than that," replied Janet as she laid the bag of fluid upon one of the taller rocks, so it could drip.

"What do you want me to talk about? How big an idiot I am for getting stuck in a cave?" Sam finally said.

"Well…you can tell me why you were in this cave for starters," replied the doctor as she pulled out some antiseptic swabs to clean the cut on Sam's forehead.

"Daniel's fault…wanted to look at writing on the walls," muttered Sam, she then hissed as Janet began cleaning the cut, "that burns."

"Yep it's supposed to…means it's working," Janet told her.

Just then Janet's radio clicked on, "Hey Doc…we found you a stick to use; you can pull the pack through now. Is she awake yet?" O'Neill asked over the radio.

Sam reached a hand up to her radio, "Yes…she's awake," she answered him.

"Good…stay that way; that's an order Carter," the Colonel told her.

"Yes Sir," Sam replied then clicked her radio off and let her hand fall down.

"Okay…I'm going to pull the pack through the tunnel now Colonel," Janet told him signing off.

She looked down at Sam, "Keep talking to me…what happened to cause the cave in?" she asked moving to pick up the rope from the ground and slowly started pulling the medical pack through. Not getting an answer to her question Janet spoke louder, "Sam!"

"I'm awake! I was just thinking," Sam called out, "I think the cave in was my fault; I tripped over something on the way out, there was a loud rumble and rocks started falling. I pushed Daniel ahead of me and then the next thing I know I'm on the ground, pinned down."

Janet tugged on the rope, feeling the pack sticking on the same outcrop she squeezed past, when it finally came free, she continued pulling, "Well at least the blow to the head didn't affect your memory," she told Sam.

It was quiet for a few minutes then Janet heard Sam mutter, "Yay."

Janet could not help but laugh at the remark; she finished pulling the pack through, discovering the sturdy stick the guys attached to it trailing behind. Picking the pack up she untied the stick from it and walked back over to Sam, setting the backpack next to her the doctor moved to stand next to the rock trapping her leg.

"This is probably going to hurt; just warning you before I do it," Janet informed the injured woman as she placed the stick next to Sam's trapped leg.

"Go for it, can't hurt any worse than it already does," Sam replied gritting her teeth in preparation.

The doctor wedged the stick in tight and then using all of her weight, lifted up on it; the large rock rolled back a couple of inches and Sam let out a hiss. Working as fast as she could Janet moved the stick again and pushed, this time the rock rolled all the way off Sam's leg freeing the limb.

"Oh crap! I was wrong! Ahhhh!" cried out Sam as the circulation returned to her leg.

Not wanting to take the chance of the rock rolling back, the doctor moved quickly, grabbing the IV bag she laid it in Sam's lap and grasped her under the arms, pulling her body away from the rock. Leaning her against a smaller rock Janet placed the bag of fluid on Sam's shoulder telling her to hold onto it; then grabbed the backpack and a flashlight to check out the condition of Sam's leg.

"Okay you don't have to worry about me not staying awake now, that just made my adrenaline jump through the roof," Sam told the doctor as she examined the limb.

"Well it's going to jump even higher when I set this leg," Janet informed her.

"Oh boy, do I get something for the pain after this?" Sam asked.

Janet looked up at her, the other flashlight gave off just enough light that the doctor could see the pained look on Sam's face even though she was smiling; "Sam…you know I can't give you pain meds with a concussion," Janet told her.

"Hey it was worth a try," shrugged Sam.

Janet saw her wince when she shrugged, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," replied Sam.

Janet glared at her; Sam sighed, "Fine…I think my ribs are cracked too."

"Let me set your leg and then I'll wrap them," Janet told her; digging through the backpack, she found the splints and several ace wraps. After removing the boot from the injured limb a close examination revealed the ankle was fine, Sam's boot having protected it, which was good since she would have to hold onto it when pulling the bones in the leg back in place. She pulled the scissors from her pocket and cut the pants leg away from the limb. Moving until she sat facing Sam with the foot grasped in between her hands Janet looked up at Sam, "Ready?"

Sam nodded; "Okay brace yourself, on the count of three," Janet said.

Before Janet could start counting Sam spoke up, "Is that one…two…three…pull or one…two…pull on three?"

Janet glared at her again and then without bothering to count she pulled hard on the leg. Sam yelled "Fuck!" and Janet saw the ends of the bone slip back in place; she let off on the tension she was exerting and quickly placed the splints alongside the limb.

"What the hell happened to counting!" yelled Sam as she beat on the ground with a closed fist.

Wrapping the leg, the doctor glanced up and said, "Smart asses don't get counts," and then continued wrapping.

Janet's radio clicked on, "Doc? Everything all right in there? We heard some yelling," O'Neill asked.

Sam did not give Janet a chance to answer, she clicked her radio on, "You have a leg set with no meds and see if you don't yell Sir!"

"Been there…done that, stop being a baby Carter," quipped the Colonel.

"Everything's fine Sir," Janet told him clicking her radio on to answer him after she finished the wrap, "Any word on how long it will be before you start getting us out of here?"

"SG-5 just showed up with the equipment, I'll give you a time table once we get started Doc," he told her and then signed off.

Janet stood back up; she picked up couple of the smaller rocks and positioned them alongside Sam's foot, elevating the leg. Grabbing the backpack and flashlight she moved back to kneel beside Sam's upper body. Pulling out her trusty scissors, she began cutting the jacket off.

"I think you're having fun doing that," Sam told the doctor with a crooked grin.

"I don't want to move you anymore than I have already," Janet told her pulling the cut pieces of the uniform out of her way. She checked the IV making sure the moving she had done had not loosened it from Sam's arm, once satisfied it was okay she pulled up the woman's t-shirt and felt along her ribs for any breaks.

"That tickles," giggled Sam.

"Shhh…stop giggling," Janet ordered her.

Sam winced when Janet hit a sore spot on the left side, "Umm…right there," she said.

"Yeah…you were lucky…they aren't broken, hold on and I'll wrap them," Janet said digging through the pack again. Pulling out a few more ace wraps she began wrapping them around Sam's midsection, finishing she looked up, "Not to tight is it?"

Sam took a deep breath, "It's fine…thanks."

Reaching into the pack again, she pulled out a space blanket and covered Sam's lower body, tucking the blanket against her snugly. She then began gathering the things she had pulled out of the pack and put them back. When the doctor finished she sat down beside Sam looking over at her she sighed and said, "Can I stop being the doctor now and be the scared lover?"

"I was wondering when it would finally happen…come here," Sam replied holding her arms out.

Careful to avoid the IV line Janet leaned into Sam's embrace, her body shaking slightly as the adrenaline rush of working on her lover finally wore off. Sam heard a few muffled sobs as Janet finally let the tears she had been holding back flow; Sam held onto her love, stroking her hair and making calming noises.

After a few minutes Janet sat up and Sam used her hand to wipe away the tear streaks, "Hey…it's okay…I'm fine, you fixed me," she said pulling the doctor to her and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Janet broke the kiss leaning back she looked into Sam's eyes, "If you weren't already injured I would wring your neck Samantha; do not ever make me have to come do this again," the doctor said her voice growing serious.

"Yes m'am," Sam said smiling at her lover; trying to lighten the moment the smile turned into a grin as she said, "I guess this means that whole dinner and dancing thing we had planned for this weekend is out huh?"

Janet sighed, she knew what her lover was doing, "I guess so; we'll just have to settle for pizza and movies on the couch," she replied giving Sam a small smile.

"Drat…I was looking forward to seeing you in that blue dress," Sam said pouting.

"Well that could still happen, " Janet replied grinning.

Sam pulled her in for another hug, wincing slightly when she stretched her ribs; Janet moved back when she felt the movement, "How's the pain level?" she asked switching back to doctor mode.

"What pain? I feel no pain when you're in my arms," Sam replied pulling the doctor halfway into her lap.

Sam's radio came to life, "Sam?"

"Yeah Daniel?" she answered when Janet reached a hand up clicking her radio on.

"We're starting to move the rubble; I'll let you know when we're halfway to you. Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Everything's just fine Daniel…thanks for telling us," she replied and then signed off. Janet turned the radio off and snuggled up against her, making sure she was not leaning on the hurt ribs.

"Well since we're going to be here for awhile why don't you tell me a story," Sam told the doctor.

"I thought you were the one supposed to be talking to me," remarked Janet.

"That was while you were working; now we're waiting, it's your turn to talk. I'll stay awake…promise," Sam informed her, looking down into Janet's eyes.

Janet smiled up at Sam and began telling her lover a story her mother used to tell to her when she was little to pass the time until the rescue party reached them.

"Once upon a time in a land far away…"


End file.
